She Has a Girlfriend Now
by bleedformeee
Summary: One shot. Yuki is shocked when he catches Kagura sneaking into Tohru's room in the middle of the night. Please ignore my bad summary and read... Implied KaguraTohru, with a hint of YukiKyo


She Has a Girlfriend Now.  
  
A/N: Ah, my first attempt at Fruits Basket... This is a song fic. Enjoy. Er- also, this has a tiny little bit of yuri (mostly just implied) in it and an even smaller little hint at yaoi, so if that's not your thing... I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Fruits Basket. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "She Has a Girlfriend Now", which belongs to Reel Big Fish.  
  
One Shot. By bleedformeee  
  
Yuki snapped his eyes open and peered into the darkness. He was having a tough time sleeping that night, having one bad dream after another. 'What I need,' he thought, 'is a nice, big glass of cool, refreshing water.' Yuki groped at his nightstand for his lamp. His fingers finally came in contact with the cold chain and he yanked on it, filling his small room with light. "AHH!" He immediately recoiled, shielding his eyes with his arms. When his eyes finally adjusted, he tiptoed out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen.  
  
Yuki poured water over the ice in his glass. He loved listening to the popping sound the ice made when the water crashed over its surface. He was enjoying his water when he heard a sound from outside. He immediately hid himself from view, but kept his eyes on the shadow that cast itself on the paper door. The door slid silently open and a figure climbed into view. Yuki couldn't quite tell who it was until he noticed the small orange cat strapped to the figure's back. 'I bet Kagura's here to see that idiot cat,' Yuki thought. 'I believe he's sleeping on the roof tonight. Maybe she'll knock him off again.' Yuki smiled at the thought. He enjoyed watching Kyo get tortured by Kagura.  
  
Yuki finished his water and set the glass in the sink. He tiptoed back up the stairs, the whole time thinking about the catastrophe that would surely happen when Kyo realized Kagura was there. His train of thought was interrupted by a soft giggle coming from Tohru's room. He pressed his ear against the door, hoping to better hear the hushed sounds. 'What the heck is going on in there?' Yuki thought. 'I thought Kagura was here to see Kyo. What is she doing in Tohru's room?' His mind rushed through all the different possibilities. 'Oh no! I hope she's not still jealous of Tohru... What if Kagura is trying to hurt Tohru?' Yuki's mind was racing.  
  
"Stop it, Kagura-" 'Oh no! She really is trying to hurt Tohru!' Without taking a moment to think about the consequences of busting into a girls room without knocking or permission, Yuki threw the door open. "-that... tickles..." Tohru finished, startled at the sudden intrusion. Yuki's violet eyes went wide as he surveyed the situation. Pushing Kagura's naked body over and pulling up the blanket to hide her own, Tohru turned away from Yuki's gaping stare. She was clearly embarrassed, and he was clearly confused.  
  
"Tohru, I think it's time we confess. It's not like we can talk out way out of this one." Kagura voiced, pulling a piece of the blanket to screen her own nakedness.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Umm, Yuki-kun... Wow, this is awkward. Umm, Kagura and I have been seeing each other for a while now... and well it's kind of a secret, so if you could keep it quiet, that would be really nice." Tohru said shyly.  
  
She has a girlfriend now  
  
She has a girlfriend now  
  
She has a girlfriend now, she said  
  
Guys don't do no more for me  
  
"WHAT!?" Yuki practically screamed.  
  
"Shhh! Yuki, shut up! You might wake up Kyo, or even worse, Shigure! He might ask if he can join us or something!" Kagura scolded, clearly disgusted at the thought of Shigure finding out about her and Tohru's love affair.  
  
"What about me, Tohru? I don't understand." Yuki whispered sadly.  
  
"Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry. I really am. I just couldn't wait around for you anymore. I needed love and intimacy. Kagura has given that to me." Tohru replied, peering at Yuki from behind her blanket.  
  
You never loved me, like I wanted you to.  
  
"But I love you, Honda-san. I really do. I was just afraid, but I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you happy. You know that. Please rethink your decision Honda-san." Yuki begged.  
  
I loved you baby, what do you want me to do?  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about Yuki." Tohru retorted, feeling braver. "You don't even call me Tohru. What am I supposed to think? You act like you're interested and then you leave me hanging. I was tired of being led on Yuki-kun. I have feelings to, you know, and I have my needs. And Kagura is sick of being mistreated too. We were both abused by the people we loved most, so we sought each other! And guess what? We're happy. So don't tell me to rethink my decision. I thought about my decision long and hard. It's too late for us now."  
  
She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand  
  
She said she found someone who's gonna understand  
  
She don't need nobody to be her man  
  
She don't need nobody to be her man  
  
Yuki lowered his gaze at the floor. He was feeling rather dejected and slightly foolish.  
  
"What the hell is going on? What's with all the noise?!?" Shouted an angry voice, causing Yuki to jump. Kyo pushed Yuki aside and stomped into the room. "Someone better tell me why Yuki's in Tohru's room in the middle..." His voice trailed off. Kyo gawked at the two girls huddling close to each other. Although the blanket hindered his complete view of them, he could tell they were unclothed, especially by the way the blanket clung to their bodies.  
  
"Oh great," muttered Kagura.  
  
"Oh, now this is really awkward." Tohru blushed for what seemed like the 8 millionth time in the past 5 minutes.  
  
"Yuki?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is Kagura doing in Tohru's bed? And why are they both naked?"  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty obvious, you mindless cat."  
  
"Shut up, you stupid rat! Kagura, what's going on?"  
  
"Kyo-kun, just like Tohru, I was tired. I couldn't wait any longer for you to finally realize and accept your feelings for me, so I took action. Tohru and I are happy together."  
  
She has a girlfriend now  
  
She has a girlfriend now  
  
She has a girlfriend now, she said  
  
"Guys don't do no more for me"  
  
"But Kagura, I was just starting to get used to you being around." Kyo whimpered, crestfallen and disappointed.  
  
"You know, boys, it's your own faults for not taking action sooner." A new voice piped in. Tohru slammed her head against the wall and Kagura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great, see what you guys did? Now you've woken up Shigure." Kagura complained.  
  
"Ladies, ladies... Mind if I join you two?" Shigure was sent flying out of the room by two ferocious kicks. "Pervert!" Shouted two incredibly angry, irritated, and depressed boys.  
  
"This is getting so lame. Could you guys maybe leave, so Tohru and I could have some privacy?" Kagura asked, pointing towards the door.  
  
Kyo sauntered toward the door and Yuki turned to Tohru once more with pleading eyes. "Please, Yuki-kun. You said you'd do anything to make me happy. Kagura makes me happy." Yuki turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behing him.  
  
I never thought it would end like this  
  
Just because I've got no tits  
  
I'll shave my legs,  
  
I'll wear a bra  
  
I'll even cut my penis  
  
Off for you...  
  
Kyo and Yuki joined Shigure who was tending to his newly received wounds. "Now what do we do?" Asked Kyo.  
  
"I don't know. There's nothing we can do, idiot. They're happy with each other." Yuki replied sadly.  
  
She has a  
  
Girlfriend  
  
Now.  
  
"I know something you can do." Shigure was grinning.  
  
"Oh? And that would be...?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well, all you have to do to get them back, is make them jealous..." Shigure offered.  
  
"Oh yeah? How can *we* possibly... make... them... jealous?" The advice Shigure had given him slowly registered and he turned his gaze towards Yuki, strange thoughts filling his head. 'That stupid rat is pretty cute...' He thought to himself, eyeing Yuki up and down.  
  
Yuki blushed, gathered his courage, and whispered, "Well then, let's start making them jealous."  
  
-x-  
  
A/N: Ah, that's it. Sorry if it sucked. Review and tell me what you think? If I get nice reviews, then maybe I'll attempt a longer Fruits Basket fic. LoL. 


End file.
